spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Widow
The Black Widow was the first of many Spider Slayers to try and kill Spider-Man. History Black Widow I The first Black Widow was created by Spencer Smythe with funding provided by Norman Osborn. Spencer believed that Spider-Man was a criminal and the reason why he created the Black Widow was to capture him. Osborn told Smythe the same thing. However, the true reason Norman Osborn funded the construction was because he was in debt to the Kingpin. Spencer built the Black Widow to be nearly indestructible. The only thing capable of penetrating the Black Widow's armor was a certain type of acid. After Smythe put the final touches on the Black Widow he sent him into the city to find and capture Spider-Man. At that moment Flash Thompson was at a charity ball hosted by the Hardy Foundation and was dressed as Spider-Man and was attempting to bully Peter Parker. At that moment the Black Widow crashed into the room and Peter put on his Spider-Man costume and began to fight the Black Widow. The Black Widow was able to defeat Spider-Man but grabbed Flash by mistake and took him to OsCorp. Spider-Man managed to track the Black Widow to OsCorp where Spencer Smythe activates it and it goes after Spider-Man. During the fight crawled up the wall in an attempt to get away from the Black Widow. However, the Black Widow flew above Spider-Man and and sprayed the wall with oil which made Spider-Man slide down the wall. However, Spider-Man leaped off the wall and landed on the Black Widow's back. Spencer Smythe then realized that Spider-Man was on the Widow's back and controlled him to hit his back against the wall. Spider-Man then crawled underneath the Black Widow and placed a web cartridge in the Black Widow's jets. Spider-Man webbed the Black Widow's legs and forced it off the side of the scaffolding. The Black Widow then activated it's jets. However, the web cartridge exploded and gummed up the Black Widow's jets which caused them to malfunction. The Black Widow then fell into a vat of acid and was destroyed. This also caused the acid to explode and destroy OsCorp. Black Widow II Several months later Alistair Smythe built another Black Widow aswell as two other Spider Slayers named the Tarantula and the Scorpion. One night the Black Widow found Spider-Man attacked him and Spider-Man was surprised to see the Black Widow. Spider-Man was able to use nearby relay tower to mess with the Black Widow's circuts. However, Spider-Man was also attacked by the Tarantula who knocked over the relay tower. Their battle then led to the streets of New York City where the Tarantula knocked Spider-Man out with gas. The Black Widow then took Spider-Man to Crime Central where Smythe placed a bomb onto Spider-Man and J. Jonah Jameson. After the Black Widow took Spider-Man and J. Jonah Jameson into the city Smythe has the Black Widow find and try and kill Flash Thompson. As Spider-Man catches up to the Black Widow he uses the Widow's laser to cut Jameson free from the bomb. Spider-man then attacked the Black Widow to the hook on a crane and slammed the Black Widow into a wall deactivating him. Minutes later Alistair Smythe reactivated the Black Widow and combined with the Tarantula and Scorpion and sends it to OsCorp to try and destroy it. Spider-Man then arrives at OsCorp and finds a container of liquid nitrogen and uses it to freeze the bomb off of his wrist. As Norman Osborn drives away from OsCorp the Tri-Spider Slayer follows him to the George Washington Bridge. Spider-Man then placed the bomb on the on the Tri-Spider Slayer and it exploded and destroyed the Spider Slayers. Powers The type of metal that the Black Widow was made out of was nearly indestructible. The only thing capable of melting through the metal was a certain type of acid. The Black Widow could also fire acid and oil from it's head. It also has grapple hooks that it uses to capture enemies. Black Widow also has a taser mounted on it's head. Jets on the Black Widow allowed it to fly. The Black Widow could fire lasers. The Black Widow's immense size also made it incredibly strong. In the comics In the comics the Black Widow was the Mark 15 Spider Slayer and when combined with the Tarantula and Scorpion Spider Slayers it became the Mark 18 Spider Slayer. Appearances *The Spider Slayer *Return of the Spider Slayer *The Ultimate Slayer Trivia *The Black Widow was the only Spider Slayer to be given a name in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Category:Technology Category:Items Category:Spider Slayers Category:A-Z Category:Villains Category:Spider-Man: TAS Villains Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters Category:Technology (Spider-Man: TAS) Category:Items (Spider-Man: TAS)